


Half-Life: Where Da Freeman Is

by MindKnox



Category: Half Life: Full Life Consequences, Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fights, Gen, Humor, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Mild Language, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindKnox/pseuds/MindKnox
Summary: Mitchell tries to get a lead on the whereabouts of his archnemesis."Tries" being the operative word.
Kudos: 3





	Half-Life: Where Da Freeman Is

John Freeman was one night sitting in a hotel motel, sad and lonely after running away from his wife and son. He could not face them as he had lost the world's best hero ever, Gordon Freeman, who was John Freeman's brother. Without the hero, the evil Combine quickly took over the world and made things dark with no hope for freedom. No free man, no free dome. As he drunks to himself alone in his room, he thinks of what could have changed if he saved Gordon Freeman from the headcrab zombie and fought the Combine.

Suddenly, his door was kicked down by a soldier with silver hair like John Raiden from medal gear or Gerry from wisher. His name is Mitchell and he hold a gun at John Freeman's face and said "You're a hard man to come by, John... hrm, Freeman..." With a serious look on his face, he added coldly, "Let's not make this too difficult. Tell me where your brother is, and you can go free."

"Why do you want with my brother?!" asked John Freeman.

"Me and him have a history. Y'see these scars?" Mitchell pointed at his face. "Gordon Freeman gave 'em to me, and now I'm looking to return the favor."

John Freeman was afraid, but he understood. Both what Gordon Freeman did and what he John Freeman would have to do.

"NO!" screamed John Freeman, he said as he jumped at Mitchell and slapped the gun away from his hand. He continued slapping the Mitchell man's face, again and again, not caring for his pleas. All he had to do was fight and die for Gordon Freeman's safety.

Mitchell didn't have time for this. With a swift kick like the wind, he kicked John Freeman away and stood back up and walked forward. "Let me ask you one last time: Where's your brother Gordon? Where is the Freeman?"

With his free foot, John Freeman sweeps Mitchell off his feet and crashing into a glass table where he was reading his books. "I will not surrender my brother Gordon Freeman to you!!!" With fists balled up and fierce like a bear, he declared "If I am to die, then let me face my fate with consequence and life!"

"If that's what you want...", Mitchell says as he gets back up on his feet, wiping some blood off his face... and noticing that he's got a new cut on his face from the glass. "You son of a bitch.", he growls.

The two warriors run and jump, fists readied and steadied. They punch in the face and block when they can, John Freeman staying light and on his tippy toes and Mitchell going strong with rage and bloodshed. John Freeman dodges a punch and delivers a punch to Mitchell's jaw, sending him tumbling down and backing away. Another punch goes to his scarface, and another but Mitchell grabs the punch and pulls John Freeman in for a kick to his gut. He then elbows John Freeman in the face and pulls out a gun to shoot John Freeman but he can't because John Freeman has his own wepon: the Gravity Gun.

"Say hi to my little friend!" says John Freeman smugly when he throws away Mitchell's gun again with it. "You didn't say hi!" John Freeman shouts as he smiles and clicks button on his gun and turns it blue. It scream as he grabs Mitchell with the gun and send him out a window. "And stay out!"

Mitchell crashes down onto a car and sighs as he faces his fortune. He doesn't know whether to run back or run away, but he knows John is coming for him. Once John steps out of his room and over to him, Mitchell spits out a wheezy cough and whispers, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

John lowers his gun, not an ounce of violence left in him. "No. I will not kill you. Gordon Freeman wouldn't want that."

"Bullshit. Your brother's a killer, and when I find him, I'll kill him too." He laughs, hoping to get a rise out of John Freeman. "You know where he is. I know you do. And if you don't tell me, I'll find someone who will."

"And maybe so will I one day." John Freeman says, before turning back around and walking back to his hotel room, unphased by the threats.

Mitchell doesn't get it, the blind trust John Freeman has in his brother. And perhaps he never will. He gets up, his back sore as hell, and walks off into the night without an answer.


End file.
